Night Fall on Mercenary Day
by MissyMonster
Summary: After a night of merriment at Moxxis, two of our courageous vault hunters retire to HQ, and share a moment.


_After many a spiked eggnog at Moxxi's, the ever "noble and totally not pervy" Axton walks home a very jolly yet inebriated mechromancer..._

Axton (not so drunk): Damn little lady, i didn't think you had it in you. Ten shots of eggnog like that and I wouldn't be walkin' as straight as you,

Gaige (drunk as HELL): I told, i **told** you i could do it, *hic* Moxxi's... **cheap **shit ain't got, *hic* **nuthin'** on me!

Axton: aaand yet you need someone to balance on to get back to HQ.

Gaige : Ax, ax, ax...AX, you, you **KNOW **i could do dis on *hic* mah own, *stumbles a little, grinning like an idiot*

Axton: *catches her by arm and pulls her up* Ha! So she's says as she stumbles like a slagged skag, why'd you ask for my help then?

Gaige: Oh, **axton, please, **ah'm dah one *hic* helpin' **you, **and you know it. *pokes his left hand, which **has** been subtly and slowly inching its way up Gaiges side and upwards the entire time* heh-heh, gotcha!

Axton: (blushes) heh, well i never said i'd take you home free of charge.

Gaige: HA! Oh *hic* _really? *not subtly at all takes axtons hand and puts places it on its target* _**Well?**

Axton: (Uber blushie blushie) Guh-Gaige, I was kidding, *takes hand away from area and opens HQ door*

Gaige: *Blushie blushie pouty pouty*

Axton: C'mon, almost there,

Gaige: I know gee-GAH-! *stumbles over doorway like an idiot*

Axton: *catches goofy by the arm* OK, that's it, c'mon, *throws clumsy over his shoulder* it's past your bedtime.

Gaige: GAH-put me down ya stupid *hic* skaglick!

Axton:*ignores completely, ascends stairs*

_Axton reaches Gaiges bedroom door and lazily kicks the door open with a grunt. Walking over to her bed he then reaches over his shoulder holds her princess style before depositing (or more so flat out dropping) Gaige into her bed._

Gaige: Oof- ow, geez!

Axton: *sits on side of bed* hey, maybe if you were less of a clutz you'd have landed better.

Gaige; I *hic* woulda landed better if you'd laid me down softly, jackass *lazily punches arm*

Axton; Heh, my bad then.

_They both sit there for a moment, bathed in the cool light of the moon as they gaze from the open window into the vast Pandoran sky. _

_Gaige: *sigh* _i miss him... *toys with the little specs of lint on the bedspread*

Axton: Eh? Miss who?

Gaige: My *hic* dad. *looks to the sky, smiling gently.* He would do this kinda *hic* thing.

Axton; Walk you home from a bar after getting shitfaced? That's quite the father.

Gaige: Wha- No! *hic* Kinda though.*smiles wider and sits up in bed* I remember *hic* always falling asleep in the shed...workin' all day on projects and podcasts... and he'd come out in the *hic* middle of the night, after i'd fallen asleep, and take me back inside.

Axton: *suprisingly still listening*

Gaige: *cuddles into the sheets, smiling cutely* he'd carry me to mah room, and *hic*, and tuck me in...

_She gently places her hand over Axtons, rubbing little circles into his knuckles._

Gaige: *Smile warmly, gazing into Axtons eyes* And then...he'd kiss me good night...

_Her eyes close and she leans in for a kiss, Axton panics and freezes up, but leans closer out of instinct._

Axton: (thoughts ) _Oh god oh god, she's gonna kiss me. She's gonna kiss me? Dear GOD SHE IS. Do i kiss back? wait, can i? She said she's 18, but what if she's lying? Oh dammit, i have have enough of a bounty, i dont wanna be a sex offender to boot... but she smells so nice. I, I-Ya Know what? Fuck it. _

_He leans in and their lips meet in a sweet eggnog flavored kiss, slow and tender. After a blissful moment, they part and gaze hazily into eachothers eyes._

Gaige: Heheh, *hic* heh.

Axton: what?

Gaige; You taste like *hic* eggnog.

Axton: Oh Really now? well then i'd say you're to blame.

Gaige; Heh! Please.

_Silence comes again, and they look to the sky once more._

Axton; *sigh, gets up from bedside*

Gaige: *looking confused and cutely sad* huh? *hic* Where're ya goin'?

Axton: heh, i need to go, its far past you're bed time...

Gaige: Wait! *catches his arm and pulls him onto the bed, and he stumbles drunkenly and maybe kinda purposely on top of her*

Axton: Gaige-!

Gaige: *pouting, runs her fingers through Axtons hair, toying with the ends,. Slowly she leans in close and whispers in his ear,* _You forgot to tuck me in._

Axton: *blushie blushie* Guh-Gaige?

Gaige: *smiles softly, places his hand back on its previous target*

Axton: Gaige! Are, are you-?

Gaige: *whispering* _shu-sh, its ok._

Ax; Are you sure, i mean, you say its ok, but i, i mean,what about-

Gaige: *places a finger over his lips, and gazes thoughtfully into his eyes* _Please Axton. *_her finger sift through his hair, drifting down to his back, covered only by a thin tank top, and gently grazes her nails down his back*

Axton: *Sharp intake of breath* _OoOoOOh, _

Gaige: *smiles at the sound of his moan, gently nibbles the lobe of his ear* Tuck me in Daddy~

Axton; oh god, Gaige,

_He succumbed to her embrace, and woke to his tiny anarchist friend cuddled to his chest._

Axton: Heh, mornin'

Gaige: Guuuuuuh, dont talk...to loud...

Axton: Heh, yeah, thats the hard part of drinking, the morning after! Ha!

Gaige: GUUUUUH!

_Axton giggled and curled into his little lover spooning her delicately and nibbling her ear._

Gaige; Guh, you're not gonna let me sleep, are you?

Ax; Heh, not a chance cutie.

Gaige: bleh.

_The anarchist rolled over to face him and locked him in a warm laying-down kinda hug, nuzzling into his jawline._

Ax: Heh, feelin better dear?

Gaige: *smiling impishly* yeah, but i wouldn't mind doing that again, ya know, just ta' find out. 3

Ax: You bet. :D

YAAAAAY FANFICTION, (AND SLIGHT LEMON)


End file.
